Coup du sort
by Armie13
Summary: Otis a profondément blessé Baby. Choqué, il décide de partir loin, et de ne plus jamais revenir. Mais la blondinette ne compte pas se laisser avoir. Elle aura sa vengeance, peu importe le prix. Chap 4 à venir.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Eh bien, je pourrais dire que ces personnages viennent de Rob Zombie. Oui, effectivement, je peux le dire puisque c'est vrai. Tout ceci n'est que fiction, bien que la cinglisterie des persos reste la même, sinon un peu plus extrême. 

Note : J'ai écrit cette fic parce que... hmmm... vais-je le dire? Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas nécrophile, mais que je suis AUX nécrophiles. Nuance. Mais n'allez pas croire que je suis prête à me tuer pour plaire au personnage de cette fic. Allons bon. Comme si je n'avais pas dit le contraire aujourd'hui même. D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que je suis très fière d'écrire la première fic en français à propos de ce film. 

Dédicace : Sans hésitation, ceci s'en va tout droit à mon chéri Otis. Et c'est un bon coup de pied dans le popotin de celles qui ne lui trouvent aucun charme. XD 

Spoils : ... à part le caractère, je ne crois pas faire référence à quoi que ce soit dans le film. 

Sur ce, bonne lecture. La suite bientôt.

* * *

**Prologue**

Une musique rock tournait à plein volume dans la voiture. Mais le conducteur ne le remarquait pas. Il était trop concentré sur la route, sur la grande blonde qui était assise à côté de lui et qui pleurait. Il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi stupide, d'avoir cru que peut-être elle voudrait de lui. Aucune fille vivante ou saine d'esprit ne voulait de lui, alors pourquoi ç'aurait été différent cette fois? Les mains crispés sur le volant, il manoeuvrait pour rentrer chez lui.

Mais plus il y repensait, moins il trouvait que c'était chez lui. Après tout, il n'était pas né dans cette famille, et en plus, aujourd'hui, il venait de détruire l'un de ses membres; chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Non. Décidé, il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans cette maison. Il la laisserait devant le terrain, puis il partirait, pour ne plus jamais revenir, ni regarder derrière. Il en avait vécu des bons moments là-bas. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé, il devait tout oublier et se rebâtir ailleurs. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de regarder aucun membre de cette famille dans les yeux.

Moman. Elle était tellement pleine de joie de vivre. Toujours à regarder sa fille chérie avec les yeux d'une louve, prête à tuer quiconque malmenait son petit trésor. Il s'était demandé longtemps si elle avait sa place chez les Firefly. Il ne l'avait jamais vu tuer personne, et ce pendant longtemps. Jusqu'au jour où elle fit éclater la cervelle du Wydell. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas une maniaque, mais c'était une femme totalement délurée, qui trompait ouvertement son mari, cet imbécile de clown triste.

Cutter. "Viens chez moi." Avait-il dit. "Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec tout le monde. Tu seras le bienvenu." Il ne pouvait certainement pas savoir, dans ce temps-là, que son invité causerait autant de mal autour de lui. Il l'avait suivi sans rechigner, et avait fait la connaissance de tout le monde. Il avait surnommé la famille, la famille Firefly. Faisant entrer un nom dans la légende. Il s'était tout de suite plus dans cette famille de déjantés. Bien vite par contre, il s'était mit à détester le clown. Le détester parce qu'il l'admirait. La manière dont il menait cette famille et que tout le monde l'écoutait; le patriarche. Il l'enviait, ça c'était vrai, et il se l'avouait seulement maintenant qu'il devait partir. Ils s'étaient voués une longue rivalité pour le rôle de chef de famille. Il avait toujours admiré le fait qu'il ait épousé une femme qui avait déjà des enfants. Le Capitaine avait toujours été un homme brave, n'ayant pas peur des défis.

Tiny avait été tout un sacré défi. Brûlé par son vrai père parce qu'il ne supportait pas sa malformation. Il était devenu sourd et muet. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était très apprécié dans la famille. Tiny avait beau être mongole et complètement à l'ouest, il restait qu'ensemble, ils avaient toujours eu cette complicité particulière. Tiny ne souriait pas, ses yeux brillaient. Et ce regard brillant, il y avait eu droit souvent. Ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder et ils comprenaient. Il appréciait ces grands moments de silence partagé, où il n'avait pas à s'emmerder à écouter, ni à raconter. Le silence... Chose impossible à partager avec la petite soeur.

Baby. Elle avait sept ans quand il était entré dans la famille. Et déjà, elle avait une personnalité tempêteuse, revêche et maniaque. Et elle était belle. Il se souvenait que c'était sa vision qui l'avait convaincu d'entrer dans la famille. Cette petite soeur bruyante, agaçante, mais tellement de bonne compagnie. Ils avaient partagé ensemble bon nombre de meurtres. Il l'avait souvent vue s'amuser avec d'autres hommes. Il avait aussi toujours été derrière elle pour tuer le sale type qui serait trop dur avec elle. Elle était toujours prête à rire, toujours de bonne humeur, même dans les pires situations.

Et il l'avait fait pleurer. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Ce sourire si charmeur, si candide et malsain en même temps, jamais plus il ne le reverrait. Le dernier souvenir qu'il garderait d'elle, ce serait son visage baigné de larmes, ses sanglots étouffés. Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il l'avait méritée cette vision des plus déprimantes.

- Baby...

- Ta gueule!

Il obéit. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire de toutes façons. Il lui avait carrément manqué de respect. Il ne savait même pas demander pardon. Ils retombèrent dans le silence seulement meublé de musique.

Il gara finalement la voiture devant la ferme des Firefly. La maison était vide à cette heure-là. Le capitaine travaillait, Moman devait être en train de s'envoyer en l'air quelque part en ville et Tiny... Ben il ne revenait qù'à l'heure des repas. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il faisait mais bon. Ça lui prenait toutes ses journées.

Il débarqua de la voiture. Baby fit de même de son côté. Mais contrairement à elle, il ne marcha pas en direction de la maison. Il resta adossé à la voiture en la regardant marcher. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, lui envoyant la vision détestable de son visage crispé par la colère. Il ressentit un fort pincement au coeur et regarda ailleurs.

- Otis! cria-t-elle en marchant à nouveau vers la voiture. Bouge ton cul merde.

Mais l'albinos ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La jeune fille revint vers lui et lui flanqua une giffle magistrale, qu'il encaissa sans dire un mot.

- Me dis pas que tu comptes t'enfuir!

- ...

- J'y crois pas... NON! Tu peux pas partir. Papa va te tuer. Il doit te faire la peau, pour moi, parce que je le veux!

Otis secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos, ouvrant sa portière. Il s'assit sur son siège et mit la clé dans le contact. Il voulut referme la porte, mais les doigts de Baby la retinrent. Le géant blanc soupira et se résolut à la regarder dans les yeux.

- T'As pas le droit de t'en aller. Je veux que tu souffres comprends-tu? Je veux que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti.

Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, mais il souffrait autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus. Mais ça elle ne s'en apercevrait que trop tard, après qu'il soit partit.

Voyant bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir en paix, il remit le pied à terre. Automatiquement, elle recula. Désolé de savoir qu'elle avait peur de lui à ce point, il baissa la tête.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire crétin?

Pendant qu'elle s'emportait à nouveau et qu'elle ne portait plus attention à lui, il lui assena un coup violent derrière la nuque, juste assez fort pour qu'elle soit sonnée. Elle s'écroula par terre et Otis lui tourna le dos pour entrer dans la voiture et redémarrer.

Il s'éloignait à grande vitesse. Au bout de la rue, il regarda dans le rétroviseur. La forme allongée de Baby le frappa de plein fouet. Il méritait que ce soit cette vision qui hante ses pensées, pour toute sa vie.

* * *

Voilà, Terminé pour le prologue. Je bosse la suite et je vous reviens. REVIEWEZ-MOI... plizzz. :p 


	2. chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Rob Zombie. Bénit soit-il pour ce cadeau inestimable.

Note : Le prologue était raconté au narrateur absent. Celui ci est différent. Vous verrez bien.

Dédicace : À meuman, qui déteste que j'écrive des trucs à partir de ce film.

Spoils : Toujours aucun.

Enjoy!

* * *

1.

_Ma nuque me fait atrocement souffrir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis couchée par terre? Ce bruit de moteur qui s'éloigne à pleine vitesse... Je l'ai entendu sans vraiment l'entendre. Je pleure. Pourquoi je pleure? Où est Otis? Je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose juste avant. Mais quoi? C'est ma journée au complet qui comment à m'échapper. _

_Toujours étendue par terre, j'essaie de me remémorer tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui me revient à l'esprit, c'était le petit déjeune prit en famille, comme toujours dans la cuisine. Mais peut-être que je confonds avec un autre jour. En tout cas, ça me fait une bonne piste pour commencer à rassembler mes souvenirs._

Il y a eu ce petit incident tout bête avec Tiny. Il a renversé un bol de je ne sais plus trop quoi et Cutter s'est mit à lui gueuler dessus. Otis s'est levé et a prit sa défense. L'atmosphère était très tendue pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Tiny, qui n'entendait pas mais qui devinait qu'on était en colère à cause de lui, décide de se lever et de partir dans les bois. C'est un détail anodin. Après les repas, il file toujours en douce. Cette fois ça a été seulement un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Si je me souviens bien, après avoir discuté chiffon pendant un moment avec maman mère, je suis montée dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'ai eu l'intention de sortir. Sans doute au bar du coin, histoire de me trouver un mec avec qui m'envoyer en l'air, pour ensuite le tuer. Oui. C'est facile de le deviner puisque je le fais à presque tous les jours.

_Mais je n'y suis pas allée. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien. Je me creuse la cervelle pour essayer de trouver ce qui s'est passé. Au moment de passer la porte, quelqu'un m'a aggripé l'épaule et m'a retenue. Mais ça s'arrête là. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir? Je ne me suis pas frappée la tête pourtant._

- Baby! _que j'entends._

_Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne juge pas utile de me relever. C'est à peine si j'ai remarqué qu'on m'appelle. Le front enfoncé dans la terre battue par les pieds qui y étaient souvent passés, je sens une main prendre mon épaule fermement. Un peu comme ce matin quand j'ai voulu sortir. Je me sens brusquement retournée sur le dos. Des mains me palpent le ventre, le visage les bras. Je suis redressée en position assise, la tête ballante vers l'arrière._

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, pour me ramener à la réalité. Ces bras qui me serrent, ce sont ceux de ma mère. Je reconnais leur chaleur maintenant. Je relève les paupières et voit le visage de Cutter, penché au-dessus de moi, l'air désemparé. Il semble aussi en colère, enragé contre je ne sais trop qui ou quoi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _qu'il me demande._

_Un bruit de claque me fait bourdonner les oreilles. D'après le peu que j'ai suivit, maman vient de giffler le capitaine._

- Imbécile! Tu vois pas qu'elle est sous le choc!_ je l'entends crier._ Laisse-lui un peu le temps de se remettre. ET rends toi utile un peu! Rentre la à l'intérieur.

_Et maintenant on me soulève avec précaution. Je sens à peine les bras de mon beau-père. J'ai l'impression de flotter, d'être ailleurs. Je ne comprends pas. Quelque chose a du me troubler pour que je me retrouve dans cet état. Mais quoi?_

On pose dans mon lit. Je reconnaîs les moulures au plafond. L'impression de flottement est vite remplacée par le noir total. Un sommeil agité de rêves vient de s'emparer de moi.

* * *

Voilà. Chapitre un bien modeste que voilà. Je vais poursuivre plus tard. Reviews.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Je ne me souviens pas si j'ai déjà posté ce chapitre. au gros pire, vous l'aurez en double... heureusement c'est mon préféré donc c'est pas grave XD enjoi _

**

* * *

- Service de chambre! le réveilla une voix.**

Encore un peu endormi, Otis se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Une petite dame plutôt bien roulée se tenait derrière un chariot contenant une multitude de produits ménagers. L'albinos lui fit signe d'entrer en baillant. En refermant la porte, il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge; dix heures.

**- T'en a pour longtemps?** demanda-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme sembla vouloir l'Assassiner pour cette remarque. Après tout c'était compréhensible. Elle se fendait le cul en quatre pour que les chambres des résidents soient en ordre. Elle torchait la merde des autres.

**- Prends le pas comme ça. Je te demandais juste ça pour savoir si tu voulais prendre un café avec moi après ton shift,** continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il vit que la femme de chambre réfléchissait. Facile... Si elle refusait, comme toutes les autres, il la tuait. Si elle acceptait... il verrait après.

**- J'ai encore trois chambres à faire après celle-ci...**

Otis serra le poing. Encore des excuses. Toujours des excuses. Est-ce que quelqu'un, un joue accepterait de le prendre avec lui ce putain de café? C'était seulement un café, pas un engagement quelconque.

**- Mais ça va me faire plaisir de revenir vous voir après. J'ai aussi le dîner à préparer, mais après ça, je suis libre. Je vous ramènerai quelque chose, **compléta-t-elle poliment.

La main du grand blond se déssera un peu. Ce n'était pas un non catégorique. Encore restait-il à savoir si elle reviendrait vraiment.

Et elle était revenue, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle devait être folle. Il n'avait pas la gueule de quelqu'un dont on accepte les invitations. Mais bon... Elle était là.

Elle s'appelait Chantale, avait 24 ans et était monoparentale de deux garçons. Et si vraiment c'était elle qui avait préparé le dîner, elle avait des dons culinaires particulièrement forts. Mais le mieux, c'était qu'elle avait des tonnes de choses à raconter.

Alors qu'elle parlait de son ex petit ami qui s'était enfuit à l'arrivée du second bébé, Otis la coupa. Depuis un moment, il semblait réfléchir à autre chose.

**- Pourquoi t'as accepté de venir?**

Son invitée sembla prise de court par la question. Surtout qu'elle survenait au milieu de nulle part. Otis était persuadé qu'Elle avait vu une menace en lui, ou qu'elle avait eu pitié de son physique minable.

**- Eh bien... Ça fait presque trois jours que vous êtes à l'hotel. Vous n'êtes jamais sortit de votre chambre et vous ne parlez à personne. C'est important de voir du monde. J'ai jugé que peut-être vous aviez besoin de compagnie. **

De la pitié... non. Elle semblait sincère. Et si vraiment elle avait eu peur de lui, elle se serait enfuie à toutes jambes. Mais pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur? C'était ça qu'il ne comprenait pas.

**- Vous prendrez bien encore de la tarte?** demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Et cela dura longtemps. Assit chacun de leur côté de la table à se dire toutes sortes de futilités inutiles. Otis était nettement moins bavard qu'elle et elle comblait le vide de la conversation. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était écouter et donner son avis à quelques reprises. Lui, il n'avait rien à dire sur sa vie. Meurtres, viols... Il n'allait pas lui raconter ça. Il lui dit seulement qu'il avait été adopté par une famille merveilleuse. Mais sans plus. Il ne parla de personne, surtout pas de Baby.

Et elle était repartie trois heures plus tard, prétextant que sa gardienne la dépecerait si elle n'allait pas prendre ses petits bientôt. Et il la laissa partir après qu'elle ait promit de revenir le lendemain. Il ne comprit jamais vraiment pourquoi il l'avait laissée. Mais pendant qu'elle avait été là, il n'avait pas pensé à Baby une seule seconde. Et il espérait réellement qu'elle reviendrait.

* * *

_Doh... un autre chapitre qui se termine. Heureusement que j'en poste un autre juste après. :P_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bon. Je vous amène enfin le chapitre trois... Enfin bref. Enjoy_

* * *

Étendue dans les draps, ses longs cheveux bouclés encadrant son joli visage, Baby fixait le plafond. Ça faisait trois jours qu'Otis s'était enfui lâchement. Et ça faisait trois longs jours qu'elle restait couchée dans son lit à regarder la peinture s'écailler. Trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas tué quelqu'un. Trois jours qu'elle ne s'était pas envoyée en l'air. La vie lui semblait vide de sens dans cette chambre.

Plusieurs fois par jour, sa mère venait la voir, discuter, lui amener sa nourriture. Baby n'était pas incapable de se lever. Elle n'avait seulement pas la volonté de bouger inutilement. L'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux semblait s'être éteinte, même Tiny l'avait remarqué, Elle n'était plus la même. Elle était amorphe, et n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Ainsi, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Otis était parti. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé entre, ni n'était à même de le soupçonner.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom de l'albinos, elle serrait les dents avec rage. "La maison me semble bien vide sans Otis" ou "J'ai hâte que notre grand gars revienne à la maison". Ce genre de phrases, sorties tout droit de la bouche de sa mère, lui faisaient mal. Elle préférait entendre la voix de Spaulding qui hurlait dans la maison à qui voulait l'entendre que cet "enculé d'Otis" n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Ce matin-là, le début du quatrième jour, Baby en eut assez de ne rien faire. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait, et l'air de sa chambre lui semblait lourd. Plus longtemps elle y resterait, plus elle aurait de difficulté à se remettre d'aplomb. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre plus longtemps, elle attrapa une vieille paire de jeans et se tira lentement hors de son lit.

La mine lasse, elle descendit l'escalier. C'est Tiny qui la vit le premier, assit juste en face. Sa mère se retourna et étira sa bouche en un large sourire, découvrant des dents jaunies.

**-Tu vas enfin mieux?**

Baby hocha doucement la tête. "Un peu mieux" aurait été plus juste, mais elle n'avait pas envie de jouer sur les mots. Elle s'assit à sa place pendant que sa mère s'activait à lui préparer une assiette pleine de vivres. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le vieux clown en sortit en grognant et en remontant ses pantalons.

**-Cet idiot est parti avec la camionnette. J'en avais besoin aujourd'hui.**

Baby piqua du nez dans son assiette et planta avec violence sa fourchette dans un morceau de patate rôtie. Mais Tiny fut le seul à remarquer sa soudaine contrariété.

**-Tu n'auras qu'à prendre l'autre voiture,** proposa la femme en se réinstallant à sa place.

**-C'est de la camionnette dont j'ai besoin.**

Le capitaine arracha un lambeau de lard à son assiette et l'engloutit avec une tranche de pain. Il remarqua enfin la présence de Baby et il lui fit cadeau de son rire grotesquement clownesque, à la fois maladif et heureux, témoignant de sa joie de la revoir parmi eux.

**-En tout cas, j'aimerais qu'il me la ramène bientôt.**

Baby baissa encore plus la tête, semblant trouver un intérêt soudain à son assiette. Cette fois, tout le monde remarqua son malaise.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie?** demanda la mère en lui prenant doucement la main.

Attentif, et soudain très sérieux, le clown s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, les bras croisés devant lui sur la table. Baby resta silencieuse un moment, la tête toujours baissée, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa paume. Tout le monde se regardait, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. La voix de la jeune blonde perça enfin le silence.

**-Tu peux toujours rêver pour le camion,** dit-elle.

Le timbre de sa voix était triste, brisé, très inhabituel chez elle. Un silence pesa dans la pièce durant quelques instants.

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça?** demanda le clown, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

**-Laisse-la donc. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler,** dit la femme, courroucée. **Laisse-lui un peu de temps.**

**-Ça va maman,** coupa Baby.

La grande blonde tourna son regard vif vers le capitaine, le visage crispé, l'air déterminé. Les flammes de la colère brillaient dans ses yeux.

**-Je veux que tu retrouves Otis pour moi. Je veux que tu lui casses les deux jambes et que tu le ramènes ici.**

Un malaise passa dans les yeux de tout le monde. Dans quelques instants, madame Firefly et son mari bombarderaient Baby de questions. Mais elle était prête à y répondre maintenant.

* * *

_Un autre chapitre qui se termine. Postez vos reviews. Le prochain est en cours d'écriture. _


End file.
